Carry on Jed
by Burnbee
Summary: Jedidiah knows Octavius can pick him up, but he wonders... can he pick up Octavius? Octavius x Jedidiah


"I can do it!"  
>"no you can't!"<br>"can."  
>"can't."<br>"CAN TO!"  
>"CAN NOT!"<br>"just let me try and i'll show you."  
>"no way I don't want you to."<br>"woah. guy's what's going on here?" Larry ask.  
>"nothing we are just dissgusing something." Octavius replied.<br>"yea gigantor." Jedidiah added. "na where were we?" Jedidiah ask. "oh yes I remember... CAN TO!" Jedidiah shouted.  
>"CAN NOT!" Octavius replied.<br>"CAN!" Jedidiah stated.  
>"CAN'T!" Octavius replied. Larry gave up and walked away.<br>"I CAAAAAN!" Jedidiah agrued.  
>"YOU CAAAAAAN'T!" Octavius replied.<br>"just let me try." Jedidiah said. "we already know you can." Jedidiah added.  
>"no way." Octavius replied.<br>"why not?" Jedidiah ask.  
>"because I don't want you to drop me." Octavius answered. Jed wanted to continue the argument in hope's he would win but he gave in.<br>"whatever." Jedidiah replied. "come on s'time ta play fetch with Rex." Jedidiah added. you couldn't see or hear that he was hurt but just below the surface he was bleeding with hurt.  
>"alright." Octavius said. he couldn't detect any saddness in Jedidiah for he seemed just as cheerful as he did earlier. they walked to Larry's desk. "my liege may we have the car and bone to play fetch with Rex?" octavius ask.<br>"yup here." Larry replied. he set the car in front of them and Jed jumped into the drivers seat while Octavius hopped in shotgun. he started the car and they took off like a bullet with Rex following close behind.  
>-X-<br>"come on Jed don't start this again." Octavius said.  
>"Ockie i'm starting this again." Jedidiah replied.<br>"Jedidiah my friend, my love. it's nothing against you. it's this armor is very heavy and you wouldn't be able to lift me with it on." Octavius said. this just made Jedidiah hurt more on the inside but he was not known for showing his feeling's the way other's do so he showed nothing right then. only a little farther and Jedidiah would walk away to take his feeling's out on a wall or something. he just punch it a few time's then settle down.  
>"so take it off and put it on the floor." Jedidiah replied.<br>"no Jed. I'd have to take all my armor off and that is something I only do when I go to sleep or bathe." Octavius said. that was it. he knew something was wrong with their relationship but he never knew what it was untill then. at that very moment he realized that Octavius didn't trust him.  
>"fine whatever. I have to go I put off training tonight to see if I could convince ya but since I can't I'll go n'train my men." Jedidiah replied. he turned and walked off as if it were the most normal thing in the world. he hopped down off of the Romen platform and onto the floor without so much as a`goodbye`or an`i'll see you tomorrow`to Octavius. however instead of doing what he said he went to his unknown hideout and started to punch the wall. luckly before he did any damage Larry came by and saw him.<br>"Jed what are you doing?" Larry ask picking him up.  
>"put me down gigantor! I hate bein' MANHANDLED!" Jedidiah shouted.<br>"only if you tell me why you were punching the wall." Larry replied sitting down on the bench. he sat Jedidiah down.  
>"i'm just lettin' out steam. i'll go back to the wild west if'n you'll let me be." Jedidiah said.<br>"fine." Larry replied. he picked up Jed and placed him in the wild west. Jed took off to his tent and didn't come out the rest of the night.  
>*next night*<br>this time Jed did as he said and went to train his men. after a while he dissapeard to the roof. Octavius looked everwhere for him, before getting a tip off from Achmenrah, headed up to the roof. he saw Jedidiah sitting on the roof and smiled. he walked over and sat beside him. he didn't put his arm around him though, he could tell the cowboy was angry.  
>"Jed, is something wrong?" Octavius ask. Jedidiah turned and looked at him.<br>"ye don' trust me." Jedidiah replied. Octavius was confused.  
>"what in the name of Jupiter are you talking about?" Octavius ask. Jedidiah jumped up.<br>"I always knew there was somethin' wrong with this here relationship and I finally figured it out. Ye don' trust me! Ye used ta trust me!" Jedidiah exclaimed. Octavius jumped up.  
>"that is not true! I trust you now like I have since we became friends!" Octavius exclaimed back.<br>"ye are a liar! Ye used ta trust me 'nough ta let me watch ye training! Ye used ta trust me 'nough to hang out with ye in Rome! Ye used ta trust me when I wan' ta surprize ye! Na ye don' even trust me 'nough ta see if 'm strong 'nough ta pick ye up!" Jedidiah exclaimed. he saw Octavius glare at him and knew he had just started a yelling fest, but Jedidiah was tired of this they needed to get this out into the open.  
>"now listen here and listen good! it is not you I do not trust! I do not trust my men! they think you are a bad person for me to be with and they would like to beat you up! I trust you to, quote, 'hang out' with them! I merlly do not trust them!" Octavius exclaimed. "and another thing! I do not want to hurt you! that is why I will not let you lift me off the ground! I am afraid I shall hurt you and I would never be able to forgive myself! just because you are too shaggy headed to see it does not mean I am not afraid!" Octavius exclaimed. Jedidiah froze, he hadn't expect any of that from Octavius, he looked hurt. Octavius opened his mouth to take his back but Jed fixed him with a hurt glare and pulled his hat down over his eye's.<br>"I... I ain't shaggy headed..." Jedidiah said softly. all the bite gone from his tone and hurt took over. Octavius knew that calling him shaggy headed was low but he hadn't expected the reaction he got. he thought he saw tears in Jedidiah's eye's before the hurt cowboy turned and ran away. Octavius didn't know what to do. he'd done the one thing he was afraid of doing, he'd hurt Jed, and like he said, he'd never forgive himself and he was sure Jed wouldn't either. nobody ever called Jedidiah shaggy headed, exspecially after the whole 'Kahmenrah' thing. Octavius regreted saying that, but it was the only thing he could think of. Jed slid down the stairway rail. he jumped off the end and took off to the wild west. "stupid good fer nothin' jerk." Jedidiah mumbled. "don' trust me. well I don' need 'im. he can jus' keep his distance." Jedidiah mumbled. he ignored every and walked to his tent. "no visitors." Jed grumbled and walked in.  
>"what 'bout that Romen dude?" Carson ask. Jed turned around.<br>"no. visitors." Jedidiah repeated. Carson nodded and faced the front.  
>"yes sir." Carson replied. Jedidiah plopped down on to his cot. "Jedidiah sir he's here." Carson said. Jedidiah didn't reply.<br>"Carson, move." Octavius said. Carson shook his head.  
>"no can do. Jedidiah said not ta move." Carson replied.<br>"move or I shall move you." Octavius said. Carson paled, Octavius had moved him before and that was something he didn't want to experiance again.  
>"s'that Esther?" Carson ask nervously walking off. Octavius nodded his head once at Carson and walked in.<br>"damn it Carson I said no visitors! can'cha do nothin' right?" Jedidiah ask turning around. he turned and glared at Octavius. Jedidiah didn't say anything to Octavius he just pointed to the exit.  
>"Jedidiah, I shall not leave untill I apologuise to you. I did not mean to insult you. I was just trying to say that I am afraid of harming you and I have over stepped my boundries. I am very sorry." Octavius said. Jedidiah turned away.<br>"there ye said sorry, na get." Jedidiah mumbled. Octavius sighed.  
>"Jed, I love you, please forgive me." Octavius said. Jedidiah sighed.<br>"I fergive ye, but tell me why ye don' trust your men." Jedidiah said. Octavius sighed.  
>"Jupiter protect my sanity..." Octavius mumbled. "my men are afraid I shall leave and forget my duty to them so they want to kill you." Octavius said.<br>"so yer boys think 'm gon' take ye away from them? an they're jealous?" Jedidiah ask. Octavius nodded and Jedidiah made a face.  
>"s'jus' dumb." Jedidiah huffed. Octavius laughed.<br>"sirs! there's a battle! Romans and Cowboys vs. Mayans and Huns. it's their first night alive!" Aaron, a Roman soldier, said. they recalled Teddy saying their first night they are the strongest.  
>"care to put aside our differences and fight?" Octavius ask with a smirk holding out his sword.<br>"partner, I though ye never ask." Jedidiah smirked shaking his head at the sword and pulling out his guns.  
>"those things do not work." Octavius said.<br>"we figured out how ta make gunpowder." Jed smiled. they raced out.  
>"Romans attack!" Octavius ordered.<br>"yee haw boys! we 'bout ta get a party started!" Jedidiah hollard. the cowboys cheered. they started to battle. "i'll join the party on the floor. ye stay up 'ere." Jedidiah said. Octavius nodded and Jed jumped.  
>"get off!" Octavius exclaimed. he flung a Mayan off his back accidentally ripping his chestplate off. he grunted at the loss of his cape. he was attacked and his helmet bounced on the model of Rome. Octavius continued to fight, untill he was pushed to the edge of the platform.<br>"ye men there! run get Gigantor! tell'em we're in deep down 'ere!" Jed shouted. the roman and the cowboy ran off to alert Larry.  
>"Octavius!" Maxima, another roman, exclaimed. Jedidiah looked up and his breath stopped. a fall from the top of the model could kill him. he ran as fast as he could. Octavius closed his eye's to scared to watch his end come and just when he thought he was about to hit the floor, he abruptly stopped.<br>"see, told you I could pick you up." Jed said. Octavius opened his eyes and sighed.  
>"indeed you did." Octavius smiled. Jed put him down and they continued to fight untill Larry got there and cleaned up the mess.<br>"damn it Octy, stop yer squirmin'!" Jed exclaimed carring him to the Romans couters.  
>"I demand you put me down!" Octavius exclaimed.<br>"not untill I get ye in 'ere and bandaged up. yer hurt." Jed replied, but both knew if Octavius told him again, he'd probably put him down anyway. Octavius sighed.  
>"fine. carry on Jedidiah." Octavius mumbled.<p> 


End file.
